3x4: A TrowaQuatre Songfic Trilogy, Part 1: BENT
by Piccochan
Summary: Okay...my first little GW fic ever! The title says it mostly, but it's a little TrowaQuatre get together fic set to Matchbox 20's song


Konichiwa (or Kobanwa) minna!! I've been promising this trilogy for a long time now, I know. So I 'm finally delivering the first part (at least, for now. I'm not even sure if I'll write anymore...depends on reveiws *wink wink* ~_^). This is a little story bout Trowa and Quatre, set to Matchbox 20's song "Bent" from there new album "Madseason". The song lyrics are in * and _itallic_. I hope you like it as much as my friend Jessica did...she kept ranting and raving and squealing and "awww"ing and- oh...hehheh...sorry ~_~*...

Okay, now time for the disclaimer...this contains YAOI (well, maybe just shounen ai...) material...if you don't know what that word means by now (or if your homophobic) I suggest you leave now. Any flames I receive about this story will be scoffed at by me AND my friends...if you don't like yaoi then I've got a simple solution...DON'T READ IT!!!

Well then, now that I'm done with all that unpleaseantness...enjoy the fic! Oh, and review please!! If you don't, I just might not do another part, so there! Teehee...just kidding... Sayonara all!! ;P

**3x4: A Trowa & Quatre Songfic Trilogy**

Part 1: Bent

by Lizard

Trowa had had enough. His body refused to take it anymore. His heart and soul screamed in agony-filled unison. The only thing quiet was his mind, as quiet as the boy himself. A weary, young mind, that painfully understood the horrors of thousands of men.

A curtain of red light flowed in through the enormous bay window at the head of the Winner mansion, darkening Trowa's silhouette to near complete black. Quatre sat across, staring over the edge of a musty old book at the beautiful and strangely exotic outline of his withdrawn friend.

Trowa slowly opened his palms, staring blankely at the dark red color splashed across them from the light of the dying sun.

_Blood_, Trowa thought, the horrible images seeping into his mind. _Will they never be clean?_

"God," he whispered.

His knees gave out from under him.

_*If I fall along the way,_

_pick me up and dust me off*_

"Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed, suprised by his comrade's sudden fall. He threw the heavy book to the ground, running to the raven haired boy. Quatre lifted Trowa up. Tears danced down the chisled lines of Trowa's face, stained red by the sunset.

_*And if I get too tired to make it,_

_be my breath so I can walk*_

"Trowa? What's wrong?" Quatre pleaded. 

Trowa stayed silent as always, the strong tears tearing up his body, heart, and soul. But not his mind. Never his mind. That was the only thing that kept him from crying out, kept him from escaping the blood.

_Stop_, Trowa's mind commanded. Suddenly pleading, his mind begged, _not here, not now, not in front of...him..._

Quatre stared intently, worriedly at Trowa's tear stained face. Trowa refused to meet his gaze. The light from the sun bathed Quatre in a deep red color, dying his golden blond hair an ugly crimson.

"It's gotten to you too, huh, Chibi Ichi?" Trowa whispered quietly, staring at Quatre's dark figure.

"Nani?" Quatre questioned, gazing fearfully into the boy's dark jade eyes.

_*And if I need some other love,_

_give me more than I can stand*_

Trowa turned away from the angelic creature stained red. Love, purely innocent and intense, glistened in Quatre's sky blue eyes.

_It's too much_, Trowa thought, walking away from his fallen angel. The silent tears still raveging his face, he silently left the room.

Quatre walked after him, the cold oak door slamming in his face. He opened it again just as the door to Trowa's room clicked shut. Quatre laid his pale face against Trowa's frigid door, listening to the boy lay down on the plush bed inside.

_*And when my smile gets old and faded,_

_wait around I'll smile again.*_

Quatre slowly turned the handle on the door. He slid quietly into the room through a narrow slit, light from the hallway piercing the dark outline of the figure curled on the bed.

Trowa turned over wearily and stared into the blue pools of his smiling angel.

_*Shouldn't be so complicated,_

_just hold me and then,_

_just hold me again.*_

"Trowa?" Quatre looked into the boy's eyes, emotions swarming. The eyes looked so lost, so broken and bent. Terrified. Suffering.

He laid down on the bed, pulling the shivering taller pilot into his arms.

Trowa buried his head, the smell of the blonde boy intoxicating and comforting. A warmth surrounded him, as the loving touch he had never known gently stroked his straight brown hair. A friend's touch, a mother's touch, a lover's touch. Images of death and blood swirled behind his closed eyes. His mind shattered.

_*Can you help me I'm bent?_

_I'm so scared that I'll never_

_get put back together._

_Keep breaking me in_

_and this is how we will end_

_with you and me bent.*_

Trowa sobbed, his body shaking against the Arabian pilot's small frame. Quatre held him, until the shaking stopped and sleep consumed his battered mind.

***

_*If I couldn't sleep could you sleep?*_

The glowing orb of the moon shown into the room, casting a soft silver edge to every form. Trowa shifted, waking Quatre out of his light, dream troubled sleep. As Quatre gently stretched, Trowa's eyes snapped open, staring frightfully around the darkened room. He clang like a frightened child to the blond boy.

_*Could you paint me better off?*_

"Don't worry, Trowa. I won't leave you. I promise. Everythings...gonna be okay. You just...just need a little time," Quatre comforted him, pulling the Latin pilot closer. Trowa welcomed his sedative warmth.

_*Could you sympathize with my needs?_

_I know you think I need alot.*_

Tears streamed silently out of his sparkling jade eyes. He buried his tired face in Quatre's thin shirt.

"I'm sorry," his muffled voice trembled, "I don't want to need so much from you...to...to need you so much. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Quatre whispered, laying his cheek gently on top of Trowa's hair.

_*I started out clean but I'm jaded,_

_just phoning it in,_

_just breaking the skin.*_

"It...was so hard when I was a young one," Trowa whispered. "I'm so tired. All this war. God, I just want it to end...please...just make it stop..."

_*Can you help me I'm bent?_

_I'm so scared that I'll never_

_get put back together._

_Keep breaking me in _

_and this is how we will end,_

_with you and me bent.*_

"I don't want to make you hurt anymore," Trowa whispered, his hushed voice gently intruding on the silence in the black room.

Quatre lightly ran the back of his soft pale hand along Trowa's tear stained face.

"Trowa..."

_*Start bending me,_

_it's never enough,_

_I feel all your pieces.*_

Quatre's heart ached as Trowa's gentle gaze met his own. He could feel Trowa's soul crying, a lost boy broken in his arms.

"Quatre...can...can I..."

"Can you what?"

_*Start bending me._

_Keep bending me until I'm completely broken in.*_

Trowa reached up, softly running his rough hand against Quatre's soft pale skin. His thumb gently traced the warm pink flesh of his lips. Quatre breathed out heavily, his head light under Trowa's seductive touch.

Trowa's face twisted in pain, and he suddenly jerked his hand away as if Quatre's lips were burning hot. He stared angrily at his hand, as if touching the smaller pilot was somehow sacriligiou.

Quatre's eyes opened and he looked questioningly at Trowa, longing radiating from his entire body. Tears swelled at the corners of Trowa's eyes.

_*Shouldn't be so complicated, _

_just touch me and then,_

_just touch me again.*_

Quatre gently clasped Trowa's hand. He looked up, suprised.

"Quatre...I won't....I, I mean....I can't...."

Quatre's wide blue eyes shimmered. He pulled Trowa's hand close to his face. Closing his eyes, he softly ran his warm lips over each shaking finger.

Trowa slowly pulled Quatre's sweet face closer to his. He stared longingly into the love filled sea blue eyes. Quatre looked deep into his koi's pleading, questioning forests of doubt.

"You can," he whispered, his hot breath splashing over Trowa's lips.

Trowa closed his eyes.

_*Can you help me I'm bent?_

_I'm so scared that I'll never_

_get put back together.*_

Trowa kissed him, their lips pushing together roughly. Quatre gently opened his mouth, slipping his tongue easily next to Trowa's. The latin pilot ran his strong hands through Quatre's soft blond hair, mussing it. Quatre traced his hands along Trowa's spine, his entire body tingling.

Quatre pulled back, breathing in a short gasp. Trowa pulled him close, softly planting kisses on his gently sloping neck. They moved closer, neither boy ever wanting to part from the other again.

_*Keep breaking me in_

_and this is how we will end,_

_with you and me ending without understanding._

_Can I go there again?*_

The night grew old, and the boys stayed together, their hearts and souls one beautiful creation. Soon, with their bodies and minds exhausted, they slept.

And Trowa dreamed, for the first time in so many long dark nights, of a mother he never know, of a life he always wanted, and of a golden haired angel caressing him, his savior rescuing him from the depths of his own burning hell.

_*Can you help me I'm bent?_

_I'm so scared that I'll never_

_get put back together._

_Keep breaking me in,_

_and this is how we will end,_

_with you and me bent.*_

END


End file.
